Moving On: Heart’s Dismay
by Polka-DottedInu
Summary: Kagome is being sent off to boarding school, in the U.S.! What are she and the others going to do about it? Or will she even tell them? InuKag, MirSan


Moving On: Heart's Dismay

* * *

A/N: Okay, I'm sorta new at this...so please don't flame me!

Disclaimer: I only own the clothes on my back, and those were at severely reduced prices…

- thought

''-conscious

""-speech

* * *

Kagome sighed, knowing that she'd have to tell the group eventually. I'm sure that they won't take it too hard…

Sitting under the Goshinboku, waiting for a certain irritable hanyou to drag her off into the feudal era, was giving her time to think. She mentally cursed herself over and over.Baka, baka, baka… Why couldn't she have done better in school?

Her mother had received the phone call last week, while Kagome was off with Inuyasha and the others chasing jewel shards. At first, she had been sure it was a joke, but then her father's lawyer had called to confirm the news. Kagome was going to go to boarding school…in the United States.

Her father, before he had died, had put a provision in his will that stated if Kagome were to begin to do badly in school, she was to be sent off to this special school, Madame Torkins. There was a special bank account set up to pay for her tuition, just in case.

He had done all of this when she was barely four, without her mother's knowledge. Apparently, he had known about the terminal cancer that would later kill him, and decided to support his children's futures while he could.

Kagome would be the first to admit that she wasn't doing her best in school. After all, how could one succeed when they were hardly ever present in school? Her mission in the feudal era took too much time away from her education. But I still think that saving the world is much more important..

Inuyasha watched the forlorn-looking figure from the well house. She appeared to be engaged in some deep brooding.

What could be wrong now? Did that Hobo-guy maybe do something to her? If he did, I'll kill him! 'But why?' his conscious questioned. 'I thought you could care less about the girl'

Inuyasha snorted, trying to think hard that this was true, but knowing deep inside that Kagome affected him in ways no one else had, or ever would.

Unfortunately, his snort, and the "Keh!" that followed afterwards brought Kagome back from her thoughts. She jumped up, and promptly tripped over a root.

Inuyasha hopped out quickly before she managed to hurt herself, and caught her. "Clumsy idiot! What do you think you're doing, trying to kill yourself?

He flinched then, his ears pressing against his head, anticipating the Osuwari that he knew would come. But, strangely, it didn't.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha, I didn't see you there. Let me go get my bag, and then we'll leave." She ran off to go fetch the enormous monster that she carried around on he back.

He immediately knew that something was up. I didn't see you there? What the hell was that about? She acted like she wouldn't have tripped if she had seen him! Something is bothering her…

Inuyasha began to search his brain for something that he could have done to make her upset. He smirked. Is there anything I do that doesn't get Kagome fired up?

He smiled as he remembered what had happened last week when the group had stopped for the night…

(Flashback)

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

* * *

"Grr….I am Naraku, the most evilest bad guy around!"

Sango and Kagome were rolling in laughter at the sight of Shippo with a white blanket over his head, pretending to be their arch nemesis. They were all sitting around a campfire, enjoying each other's company before going to sleep.

"Ooooh, let me try one!" Sango jumped up from her seat, grabbing a napkin. She wrapped it around her wrist, covering one hand. She reached behind her and inched her hand closer to her butt.

Miroku was glaring at the charade, but Kagome, Inuyasha, Shippo, and even Kirara were shaking with giggles.

"I do not act like that!" he said indignantly. The others turned to look at him, and burst out laughing.

"Well fine then…" He stood up and walked over to where Sango was standing. He batted his eyelashes and shouted Hirakotsu. He looked over at her and said hentai in a high-pitched voice, which sounded nothing like Sango's.

She glared at him while he stood smirking at her. The others grew silent, preparing for the monk's pending beating. Kagome stood up, pronouncing, "I'll do one next!"

She grabbed their picnic blanket, which was red, and draped it over her shoulders. Crouching down and putting her hands on the ground between her knees, she spoke in a gruff voice, trying to sound manly.

"C'mon guys, we have to go search for jewel shards! Keh! You guys are so stupid, especially you, wench!"

Sango and Miroku quickly forgot their anger at the obvious impersonation. Inuyasha, however, looked stunned. Is that how they think I act? I'm not that mean!

Kagome stood straight and shot a beaming smile at him. "Well, now that that's done, we should probably get some sleep…"

"Hold it!" Inuyasha interrupted. "I haven't had my turn yet." He gave Kagome a sweet smile, and then stood up. The others looked shocked. Inuyasha joining in was unheard of!

He started to walk towards Kagome, swinging his hips, and messing with his hair. "Oh Inuyasha," he said in a squeaky voice. "Please, come help me, I'm in danger!" He threw up his arms with a look of mock despair. He gestured towards Kagome, who was still wearing the red cloth.

She slowly walked towards him, a puzzled look on her face. "On second thought," Inuyasha continued, "I think I'm mad at you, so Osuwari!" He pointed at Kagome while he said this. However, instead of laughing, she gave him one of those sickly sweet smiles she always gave before…

Oh shit

"Inuyasha, Osuwari!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

(End of flashback)

Inuyasha grinned, remembering the incident. Kagome came outside then, her face a mask of happiness, dragging her bag behind her.

"Okay, let's go!"

A/N: OK, there is chapter one, please r/r!


End file.
